Meeting
by CertifiedSith
Summary: Mello left Matt all those years. Matt had been tested on by the government. Will they meet again? I am so sorry to all the people that enjoyed my old stories and are waiting for updates. Sadly I don't own the computer I work on so its very hard for me to type up the stories as I wish. One day I may get my own computer and then be able to get these stories up.


The year 2025, many of you may ask well what does that have to do with this story, or me. Well it has everything to do with this story.

In 2012 the world in fact did not end but something did begin. We found out that the government was testing on humans to see if they could fuse animal DNA in them. Well their work succeeded but at what cost, the cost of our world and humanity. The beast broke free killing their creators in cold blood. Screams could be heard across the world as these scientist had broadcasted their works across the world. Every T.V, every young child's mind was then soiled with the images of blood and fangs.

Me I was one of those tested, but unlike my brothers and sisters I had kept my mind and not fully let the chemicals and animal instincts fully take my mind. I ran away from all that those horrible people had tried to create. I tried to blend in but it was hard with my wolf ears and tail putting up such a big barrier between me and humans. That's right I call them humans, me I see myself as an animal something I never sought to be. My name is Matt and this is my story.

The cold Autumn air chilled me to my very bones, even with the thin layer of fur I had due to my wolf DNA I still felt the harsh blowing of the wind on my face. I ran from the voices I heard behind me, all of them degrading my being in some way. The tears falling down my face froze before they even reached the corners of my mouth. My ears perched so delicately on top of my head twitches with every sound under their warm hat. An opening in a building was coming up soon I knew this because I had been calling it home for a while, ever since I had left Wammy in search of Mello.

I slid into the opening large enough to fit my lithe form. I held my breath until the pounding of feet told my they had passed my sanctuary. I walked over to my bed a pile of furs I had accumulated over the years. I curled up into a ball and reached under the pillow to find the one thing I had left of Mello. It was a picture of him, the only one I have left after he had took everything with him, leaving me alone. I saw the sky start to darken and knew what it meant.

I transformed into my large wolf form and curled into myself for warmth. A few seconds later the harsh howling of my brothers and sisters reached my ear. But those pained wails were not alone for they were soon followed by the pained wails of the humans they had chosen that night to go after. I was the only one I knew that could return to my human form while the others were forced to walk, crawl, slither, and fly. As I closed my eyes to get some rest I felt in my heart that things were about to change I just didn't know how.

The next morning I woke to stretch my bones as usual but something was holding me back. I looked down to see that I was in chains. One around my neck, two around each of my legs, and the last one around my mid section. I opened my mouth to make a sound to show not only I was awake but if anyone had been looking my sharp teeth, but that was cut short when I noticed a muzzle had been placed on my mouth. I looked around my cage like an animal cornered, my eyes wild in fear. Looking over into the other cages I noticed I wasn't alone. Others of my brethren and sisters were also around me but they looked in bad shape. Who were these monsters that had captured us and before I could ask the Lion in the cage next to me, something hit me in the back of my neck causing me to pass out.

When I woke up it was to people talking about me and they weren't being quite about it either. Listening in I noticed these were people trying to kill us all off, but to them we were still animal and they were still men who enjoyed a good hunt. When I looked up again it was only when I heard one of the men say leader. Wanting to know who this horrible man was I watched the door as it slowly opened and… Mello walked in looking smug as usual still wearing his usual leather outfit that still makes me drool.

I wanted to jump into his arms and hug him, but I knew 2 things. 1 he would probably not remember me seeing as the wolf DNA had altered some things about me. My usual red hair was streaked with black and my normal green eyes surrounded by a yellow-gold color. And 2, he left Wammy and me behind probably for good and as I laid my head down I realized how sad my search had been.

Mello P.O.V

"Hey, Boss look what we found." I heard one of my men say to me, looking over to the table I noticed a wolf. Looking back to my men I asked if this was a regular wolf or not. Looking pleased they shook their heads no. M y smirk got all the more sadistic, as I thought of all the ways to make this wolf wish it hadn't been born. But something happened when it looked up it had a knowledge to its eyes that told me this one wasn't like its brothers and sisters, something was different and I aimed to find out what it was. Walking up to the cage it was changed into I picked up an electric prod and poked the wolf in the side noticing the pained look that its eyes took. Then it hit me this one was far more evolved than its brothers and sisters.

Calling my men over I told them to take the chains off of the wolf getting a few mixed looks. They looked at one another before shrugging their shoulders and taking off its chains. When the got to the one around its neck I told them to leave it. Taking a hold of the chain I walked the wolf to my room noticing it had a grace the others of his kind didn't.

Placing the chain on a hook I had in my room I looked it over. Wondering aloud I asked if it was male or female. The wolf as if knowing stamped its foot once, none of the others had done that. Looking at him if that's what that stamp had meant I asked if it could turn human too with a slight laugh at the end knowing that would be impossible seeing as none of the others had been able to. When he shook his head yes, my eyes widened in amazement. "Well do it then", he looked at me like I had just asked him to hop off the empire state building in a dress. He nodded his head before the sound hit my ears. Bones being displaced then replaced, the sound of tearing flesh, and the pained moan not of a wolfish kind but a human kind.

Looking over I saw the last thing I had ever hoped to. A beautiful man about my age sat on the floor where the wolf had just been. His hair and eyes reminded me of my Matt but I knew it couldn't be true.

"What's your name" I asked when he looked at me again

"You should know" he said looking at me in only a way Matt could. It was a look that said are you stupid, but it always was full of love when he did it.

"Matt" I said dropping onto my knees next to him and throwing my arms around him. Looking down I noticed that he had started crying

"What's wrong" I asked as I stroked his hair, sad that maybe I was a part of his life he had wished he had forgotten.

"You remember me" he said in a fading voice as he put him self to sleep with all his crying. Looking down I carried Matt to my bed laying him down before go telling my men not to bother me that night. Going back into my room I changed out of my leather into some pajama bottoms. Sliding into bed I wrapped my arms around Matt and drifted off into sleep with him.

(A/N: I was wondering should I continue this story or just leave it at this and make you guys use your imagination.

Plus some of you are probably wondering why they moved into their relationship so fast, its because they never stopped loving each other

NOW GOOD NIGHT I need some sleep.)


End file.
